live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Dates
Ally's POV Yesterday me and Austin offically became a couple, who knew we had feelings for each other. We live the life. What life you ask? The amazing life! Anyways today we're going on our first date, i hope its special romantic and "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" What...happened....to.....my.....HAIR?!?!?!?!? I just woke up, and im brushing my hair, and its staying poofy! NONONONONO! I cant have bad hair! Not today! Not any day! I Walk into my kitchen and have breakfast, get dressed, and decide to put my hair in a ponytail. It looks normal like that, but creepy because i usually have my hair down. I walk over to the store, open it up, and started my shift. Austin's POV I walk into Sonic Boom and Ally has her hair, tied up?!?!? That makes a change, she usually has it down, but still she looks like her beautiful self. "Hey Ally" I say, "Hey Austin" We both smiled staring at each other. I come up to the counter and we both lean over, I wanted a small peck, but, She gave me a kiss on the cheek -.-. Evil!!! "Awh" I moaned as she smirked. "I take it slowwww" She said whilst handing change to a customer. "And i takeeeee kisses" "Not gonna happen" She smiled. I went around the counter to her and picked her up from behind, she was moaning and i took her to the practice room. "Let me GO AUSTIN!!" Customers were laughing at us. I shut the practice room door and she decided to kiss me quickly. "There, no can i get back to work" "Not yet, for our date tonight, its going to be really special, so when your about to get picked up, go to my house, and there will be a note for you on the door" She looked concerned "Okay..... This better not be a trick" "Its not, i promise!" I smiled. She smiled back, then pushed me to the side. "Bye" She smiled going back down to serve some customers. Ally's POV Austin is such a cheeky guy when it comes to something he wants, thats one thing i know about him. But im wondering, why a note? Mhm thats very special, i feel like ive been given the best piece of a tree. :/ Naw, but really? What is the note for?!?!? I guess ill just have to wait. I walk up to serve a customer. I showed her some instruments and i sold a guitar and a trumpet! I Made $600 Bucks! Nice! *5 Hours later Im getting ready for mine and Austins date, i finally get to see what the 'Note' Thing is about. I leave my house and walk over to Austin, i see the Note. Stay calm, cool, and if he dumps you, then get revenge :) I walk up, snatch the note of the door and read it: Yay you followed the rules and found the note :DD Can you find our date with these riddles? Its small, you starve, its not that big The food looks tinier than a twig They should call them thinnies, Have you guessed it? The Place is ''"Mini's" I whisper to myself, i walk over to Mini's and find another note. ''The first one was kind of obvious, so yeah it wasnt that cool You used to think he was flawless, in the Mall, you would drool Where is it? Tease -.- I walk over to the Cell Phone Accessory cart, theres another note. This is the final riddle, im too lazy to write But this place is full of water, it used to give you a fright Until one day we went there, Your enemy was gum and a chair Then we got arrested, can you guess the date, yeah? The dates at the beach!!! I went over to miami beach and there was a trail of candles leading to a picnic, where Austin was sitting. "Hey Ally" He smiled. I smiled back. "This is so sweet" I say whilst sitting on the picnic blanket, "Who knew you could be the romantic type?! " I laugh, he playfully glares at me. A few Hours went on and we went home, we were on the way to mine. Finally we arrive. "Thanks Austin, tonight was amazing" He smiled, and blushed :) I did too. We both looked up at each other and kissed, then it started to rain. So we're that couple? "Go in, you'll get a cold" He told me. "Ok" I smiled "Goodnight" We both said, and with that, we both went home. Category:Auslly Category:Good Dates & Those Hair Days Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episode Article Category:Story Category:Austin Category:Ally Category:Trish Category:Dez Category:Austin Moon Category:Ally Dawson Category:Images Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch